Golden Buer
by xkndwndx
Summary: Secundaria Golden Buer. No, mejor quitémosle "secundaria", este lugar es cualquier cosa menos que un centro de bien educacional. Golden Buer. Lol, parece nombre de prostíbulo. Encaja perfecto.
1. d a y - 1

—¿Hasta cuándo crees que nos mantengan aquí?

6:43 P.M. Secundaria pública Golden Buer, 14/09.

Justo esa mañana, dos chicos bastante conocidos en la institución, tuvieron una larga pelea en la entrada principal. Alumnos y profesores, en vez de tratar de detenerlos, animaron a que continuaran.

De repente, un padre de familia llegó gritando a la oficina central, reclamando un serio castigo para ellos, alegando que esas actitudes eran totalmente inaceptables, que la imagen de la institución quedaba cada vez peor y blá blá blá.

Pronto ese griterío se volvió absurdo, llegando a temas cómo que la leche en el supermercado había subido un dólar y medio y que eso era indignante.

—Papá, me avergüenzas, cállate de una puta vez — gruñó Erika, ya harta de la actitud de su progenitor. Hace poco a la muchacha le había llegado la rebeldía juvenil, y pasó de ser su adorable niña que siempre usaba lazos y constantemente expresaba la admiración que le tenía a… Eso.

Ese monstruo horripilante que le encantaba maldecir y el metal, además de haber adquirido un estilo punk/emo. El suizo extrañaba demasiado a su pequeña niña, lloraba casi todas las noches. Estaba 100% convencido que aquel drástico cambio, fue por culpa de las malas influencias que en el colegio habían.

Y su idea no estaba muy lejos de dar con la respuesta correcta. Ese lugar cualquier cosa, menos un centro de bien educacional. Allí se podía ver _de todo_.

Desde los de primer año, hasta el último, la gran mayoría de los alumnos fumaban, tomaban, unos cuántos "valientes" se drogaban. Y los sinvergüenza tendían a hacerlo frente a los salones, en la zona norte. Incluso habían "encargados vendedores": No importaba el aspecto o edad, con tal de tener el dinero en cantidad, te podían dar lo que tu antojo quisiera.

Cabe mencionar que esta secundaria es exageradamente grande. Te haré un pequeño recorrido.

Los baños y las canchas detrás de las clases eran zonas de agarres, de código rojo. Allí las parejitas se besaban, manoseaban, incluso llegaban a tener sexo. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo más interesante eran las pulseras azules. Tu tan sólo te sentabas allí con algo de color azul atado a la mano (no necesariamente una pulsera) a esperar que alguien viniera, te viera, le gustaras y ¡Bom! Sexo rápido. A veces se formaban tríos u orgías, dónde hasta los profesores se metían.

Así de mal estaban. Quien sabe cómo es que las cosas llegaron a ser así. Pero bueno, esa era otra historia. El mundo estaba casi igual de jodido, así que aquello no representaba mucho problema. Lo que sí lo hacía, era esa nueva moda de "Marca de territorio" en el instituto. Oh sí, bebé. Actitud pandillera en mitad de la secundaria, de eso hablo.

Alfred F. Jones, rubio, ojos celestes; le encanta pelear, fumador compulsivo. Se sabe muy poco de su familia, aunque el presidente escolar de la clase B (un inglés bastante punk y malhumorado) afirma que posee un hermano mayor en algún lado del mundo. Es uno de los pocos que respeta a medias el código de vestimenta escolar, pues le queda bien, incluso parece un buen chico. Pero créeme cuando te digo que podrá ser lindo y jovial todo lo que quieras, mas si intentas cualquier acto de intimidación con él, estás muerto. Es bastante impulsivo, líder de los edificios de la izquierda: Pasillos y ventanas grandes, perfectos para fumar incluso en clase, ¿He dicho ya que el encanta pelear?

Por otro lado, está Iván Braginsky. Su pelo es un rubio platino muy claro, sus ojos son casi violetas. Sí esto de por sí ya es raro, su actitud es de lo más intrigante: Es imposible adivinar en qué carajos anda pensando gran parte del tiempo, casi ni habla. No se sabe absolutamente nada de sus padres pero sí que se sabe que posee hermanas: dos bombones más que follables. Claro que, decirle esto al ruso (Uh, sí, sí que lo es. Aunque él nunca lo haya confirmado o no tenga alguna clase de acento, se lo ha visto insultar y tener llamadas en ese raro idioma) es prácticamente un suicidio. Su fuerza es equivalente a su gran tamaño, el cual es equivalente a… Mucho. Es jodidamente alto y guapo. Si no fuera porque es aterrorizante, su linda cara lo llevaría a lejos. Se desconoce si fuma, bebe o se droga, pero es líder de los edificios de la derecha, zona exclusiva para realizar lo anteriormente mencionado, incluso los profesores se unen (Llegados a este punto, ¿Ya tienes una idea de cuán mala es la situación allí?)

Claro que además de esos dos, hay otros líderes de zonas más pequeñas, con su propia fama y pandilla, rituales de iniciación y expulsión incluidos. Pero ambos son los más populares, debido a que poseen los lugares más grandes y a sus constantes enfrentamientos: Comparten clase. Penúltimo año, sección H.

Las horas de "Estudio libre" con el tiempo comenzaron a ser de "Lucha libre"; ambos eran un espectáculo digno de ver. Lo malo era que apenas comenzaba a salir algo sangre, las peleas eran detenidas. Su tutor y "encargado de cuidarlos" le daba fobia la sangre.

Lo interesante de todo esto es que no sólo se peleaban, insultaban, detestaban, hacían bromas pesadas o lanzaban conjuros entre ellos. También hacían muchas otras cosas juntos que no eran agresivas. Eso era de lo más raro. Incluso había un vídeo grabado desde el celular de alguien (que llegó a toda la escuela) de una figura borrosa de esos dos comiéndose la boca, casi literalmente.

Los rumores no tardaron nada en crearse y el morbo corrió como pólvora. Las parejas homosexuales allí no existían. Estaba Francis, de último grado, que se paseaba 24/7 con una pulsera azul bien decorada y una sonrisa de galán. Le daba a todos y de todo, hombres y mujeres por igual. Pero eran cosas de unos instantes, cada que le preguntaban por su sexualidad, sólo respondía con coqueteo. Lo mismo pasaba en las zonas de código rojo. Cosas de un momento, nada confirmado en realidad. Pura y dura experimentación. Así que aquello era algo particularmente extravagante.

Aunque claro, nadie nunca les dijo o comentó nada respecto al vídeo. Ante la simple mención del nombre contrario gruñían o fruncían de manera muy intimidante el ceño. Nadie tenía las suficientes bolas como para confirmar las sospechas creadas. Bueno, casi nadie.

Elizabeth Héderváry, líder del club artístico y de la zona sur, salones A, C y el gimnasio. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes, siempre llevaba un lazo rosa colgando en su pelo. Se sabe que hace años su familia poseía grandes cantidades de dinero, pero tras una malísima inversión, perdieron casi todo. Y al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, su actitud no es ni de presumida o rencorosa. Es bastante amable y sonriente, una chica muy linda con una ligera gran adicción al porno gay. ¿Eh? Sí, como lo oyes, le FASCINA el porno gay. Pero eso es un secreto del club artístico (Allí a todas les ENCANTA el porno gay), así que no vayas contándolo por todos lados, arruinarías la imagen.

Como iba diciendo (me he perdido un poco con lo del porno gay, disculpen), Elizabeth era una de las pocas personas en ese lugar con las suficientes bolas de ir a preguntarle a esos dos si mantenían una relación o algo. Sin embargo, no sólo quería palabras, ANHELABA hechos, e imágenes comprometedoras. Así que ideó un plan.

Y por eso, ahora, Alfred F. Jones e Iván Braginsky, los peores enemigos y rumoreados novios, se encontraban desnudos y encerrados en los vestidores del gimnasio.

¿Recuerdan a Vash, el padre gritón del principio? Pues gracias a él, los profesores tuvieron que tomar medidas respecto a la pelea (cosa que nunca solía suceder) y decidieron que tendrían que barrer el colegio después de clases. Pero debido a que ni uno de los docentes estaba dispuesto a pasar la tarde con ellos, asegurándose que cumplieran el castigo, fueron a pedir voluntarios al Consejo Escolar. Con gran entusiasmo, desde que la idea fue presentada, nuestra querida "fujoshi" (Así se hace llamar, que rara, lol) aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Las horas pasaron, las clases terminaron y finalmente sólo quedaron los castigados y su encargada.

—Allí tienen las escobas, allí tienen sus manos, allí tienen el colegio. ¡Hagan su trabajo, pequeños saltamontes!

Y aunque Iván le propuso dinero para dejarlo libre, lo rechazó. Y aunque Alfred le propuso sexo para dejarlo libre, lo rechazó.

—Oh, vamos, es mucho~, dános una rebaja~

—Con tal de que el gimnasio y el patio principal estén bien barridos me conformo. Pero eso sí, tendrán que trapear todo el vómito que dejaron esos enfermos esta mañana. Oh, y una cosa más: se meterán en más problemas si ahora vuelven a pelear, yo sólo advierto.

Y así, toda fresca, se "retiró". En realidad, fue con el club artístico, que estaba por allí escondido. 21 chicas adictas al porno gay dispuestas a todos por ver algo de porno gay. En el fondo, cada una de sus acciones y palabras estaban fríamente calculadas. Tan sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que los castigados terminaran de barrer todo. Sin pelearse. pero sí sacándose la lengua, haciéndose caer o aumentándole el trabajo al otro, al final lograron remover todo el polvo que en el piso había.

Sin embargo, aún faltaba lo más difícil: En la parte norte del patio principal había en serio UN MONTÓN de vómito que tendrían que trapear. Y así intentaron. Demoraron como 45 minutos barriéndolo todo y demoraron más de una hora limpiando esa zona, ¡Es que en serio era repugnante!

—Ugh, ahora apesto a vinagre y lejía… ¿Tú que tal vas?

—Kакая гадость…

—No sé lo que dijiste, pero mientes —el ruso rodó los ojos.

Junto a la banquita dónde ambos habían dejado sus abrigos, se encontraba la húngara, que observó divertida como los dos apestosos volvían; se veían realmente incómodos.

—Si así lo desean, pueden usar las duchas de atrás, yo ya me voy, cuando terminen el portero los despachará y terminarán su labor. Los felicito por no jalarse de los pelos, gatas —cada palabra llena de sarcasmo. Ahora el americano rodó los ojos.

Iván la ignoró. Iván fue directo a bañarse. Se sentía lo suficientemente asqueado y sudado como para tolerar un minuto más a cualquier idiota. Algo incómodo, Alfred lo siguió, no le quedaba de otra en realidad, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta estar limpio.

Entraron en los vestidores, se abrieron las duchas, cada quién por su lado, ni siquiera se miraron. Hasta que Alfred salió, unos diez minutos después. Temiendo alguna clase de broma por parte de su rival, había dejado su ropa en el casillero que allí tenía y procuró ducharse lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras que caminaba por los vestidores, aún podía escuchar la ducha de Iván sonando, desde el otro lado de la habitación, así que se mantuvo tranquilo

Sin toalla que lo proteja del frío, fue directo a vestirse, mas su ropa no estaba en el casillero. En el pequeño espacio 51 no quedaron nada más que sus zapatillas, la puerta se veía claramente forzada. ¡Ese maldito ruso se la iba a pagar! Exasperado, corrió hasta la salida, sólo para enterarse que alguien la había cerrado con llave. Golpeó con sus puños y maldijo por lo bajo —Diablos, hace frío.

De pronto, pudo escuchar como una llave sonaba, y agua dejaba de caer. Pasos mojados, lentos. Y de repente, un golpe metálico. Por pura curiosidad, se acercó algo a ver, quedando medio cuerpo oculto tras una pila de casilleros. Allí, Iván se encontraba en la misma situación, en el espacio número 91, no había nada mas que sus botas. Furioso, volteó la mirada buscando a Alfred, que ahora estaba más que confundido.

—Tu… ¿Qué ca— gruñó acercándose feroz a él, quien sólo atinó a dar unos pasos atrás.

—'Ván, ¡Carajo, espera!

Usualmente y con gusto, le respondería el gesto para poder golpearlo. Pero es que ahora estaba desnudo. Iván al menos, había logrado tomar una toalla, a él se le había olvidado totalmente.

—Mi nombre no es "Ván". AHORA DIME DÓNDE MIERDA ESTA MI ROPA.

—YO NO SÉ DE ESO, ¡LA MÍA TAMPOCO ESTÁ, Y YO TE LLAMO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA!

El ruso frunció el ceño. Bueno, lo que el otro le decía tenía algo de lógica, pero algo simplemente no le cuadraba —¿Está la puerta cerrada?

—Con llave —farfulló. Vio como el otro lo pensaba unos segundos y de repente caminaba hacía él. Con repulsión y vergüenza, salió corriendo, en busca de un lugar o algo con que taparse.

—¿¡SI NO TIENES NADA QUE VER, POR QUÉ CORRES!?

—PORQUE NO TENGO NI UNA PUTA TOALLA, HIJO DE TU GRAN— muy tarde. Con la cara toda roja, sólo atinó a cubrir a su amiguito y darse la vuelta.

—¿En serio no tie—

—No, 'Ván. No tengo ni una puñetera toalla, estoy encerrado aquí contigo, con frío, quién sabe cuándo nos abrirán. Me peleé por una estupidez y el castigo terminó en esto, cuando Matthie me dijo que hoy iba a volver y no quería saber que me había metido en más putos problemas.

Silencio unos segundos, el ruso suspiró —¿Crees que haya sido la húngara?

—¡No lo sé 'Van! ¡No sé! Sólo sé que en definitiva no me gustaría quedarme con ese feo abrigo tuyo que siempre usas para ocultarle a todos que por debajo llevas camisetas de "Los perros intergalácticos".

—A ti también te gustan.

—Cállate.

Más silencio unos segundos. Los hombros de Alfred comenzaron a temblar y él a sollozar. En serio quería irse a casa. En serio quería taparse con algo.

—Oye, ¿No tienes otra… ¿¡POR QUÉ CARAJOS MIRAS MI TRASERO!? —tras limpiarse dos lágrimas rebeldes, el chico decidió darse vuelta para pedir una toalla, sólo para encontrarse con esos ojos violetas fijos en su espalda baja.

—Un amigo me dijo que tienes nalgas grandes. Lo golpeé. Pero parece que tiene razón —Ambos ahora estaban sonrojados, uno de cólera y otra por ser descubierto infraganti.

—Ugh, eres imposible —Y decidió irse por otro lado, en busca de abrigo o una salida.

—¿En serio estás cubriendo tu pene? —intentó molestarlo, recién notando que el chico había estado llorando.

—Sí, lo estoy cubriendo. No eres una chica linda cómo para que quiera restregártelo en la cara, no con esa tremenda nariz.

Y el ruso comenzó a correr tras él. Tolerancia cero a las bromas. Alfred, tras unos instantes de pura adrenalina, se resbaló y cayó al piso, oportunidad que Iván aprovechó para sentarse en sus piernas y con una mano agarrar ambas muñecas de su oponente. Lo tenía bajo él, a su entera disposición. Bueno, casi. Como era la última opción que le quedaba, el rubio comenzó a removerse como gusanito, esperando que el agarre en sus brazos se debilitara aunque sea un poco. No que su trasero chocara con la entre pierna de ese estúpido. Claro que cuando apenas se percató de esto, no sólo se sonrojó, también dejó de moverse, dispuesto a llegar a alguna tregua.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. A la bestia le había complacido aquello; sabrá Dios que habrá pasado por su mente para decidir que tener el culo de la persona con la que más se había peleado en la vida, junto a su pija, era algo que quería.

—IVÁN, POR LA PUTA MADRE, DÉJAME. NO HAGAS ESO, YOU DICK, STOP, STOP! ¡ESO DUELE!

Luego, no fue suficiente sólo restregarse. Comenzó a pellizcarlo con fuerza, cosa que provocó que el menor arqueara la espalda (de dolor). Esto, por alguna razón, en serio calentó al ruso, así que decidió dejar de hacerlo. Pasó la mano por ambas nalgas y comenzó a palmearlas, con fuerza. Pronto, la piel del americano comenzó a adquirir un precioso tono rosa, que lo motivó a seguir con más fuerza. Y luego un tono rojo. Y luego el pobre ya estaba llorando.

—¡ESO DUELE! ¡ESO DUELE! I-I CAN'T!

Volvió a pasar suavemente la mano por encima de la tersa piel y el chico volvió a arquear la espalda. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del ruso. Ajustó de nuevo la fuerza que estaba aplicando en el agarre de sus muñecas y levantó su cadera. Con el brazo libre, lo único que logró hacer fue un pseudo abrazo. Y el silencio volvió al lugar. Alfred dejó de sentir tanto frío, la piel de Iván estaba cálida, juraba que siempre creyó que sería fría. Se relajó, un poco.

—¿Hasta cuándo crees que nos mantengan aquí?

Luego de casi 10 minutos, el portero escolar abrió la puerta, confundido —¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Chicos? ¿Hola?

El club artístico, mientras tanto, lloraba amargas lágrimas. Habían puesto cámaras por todo sitio, menos en el piso ¡Menos en el puto piso! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenían que idear otro plan sin opción a fallo!

︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿ ︿

 _Day one: Naked cuddles._

Me siento sucix, uh~.


	2. d a y - 2

9:00 A.M. Secundaria pública Golden Buer, 17/09.

Todo el mundo anda algo alborotado. A pesar de ser lunes por la mañana, el ambiente se siente diferente. Grupitos de personas se distribuyen por toda la institución, casi todos andan murmurando, chismeando, creando teorías o simplemente burlándose. El morbo puede sentirse en el aire. El club artístico acaba de pedirle ciertos favores al Consejo Estudiantil, al Consejo Estudiantil no le quedó de otra mas que aceptar. El presidente no se fía absolutamente nada de esa chica, Elizabeth. Sabe que trama algo. Los hechos son evidentes.

Ese domingo, tarde por la noche, se comenzó a viralizar un vídeo por Whatsapp. Allí se ven, literalmente, los vestidores del gimnasio, sin movimiento alguno. La calidad de audio era mala, pero lo que se puede oír es sumamente interesante. ¿Alfred rogándole a Iván que pare porque "eso" le duele? De nuevo, las sospechas de que los líderes pandilleros sean pareja, se incrementaron.

A tal punto que ya varios tienen las suficientes bolas como para ir y preguntarle directamente a Alfred sobre ello (Iván aún les da terror). Y lo habrían hecho esa misma mañana, sino fuera porque de la nada apareció por los pasillos, sosteniendo un bate de béisbol con manchas secas de sangre; lentes de sol oscuros para ocultar sus ojeras y borrachera. Simplemente aterrorizante, ¡Muy aterrorizante!

A pasos seguros y molestos, fue en busca de Iván. Tras varios insultos y un "Sígueme pedazo de escoria, tengo que hablar contigo", es que ambos decidieron quedarse sentados en la parte alta de las canchas de fútbol, saltándose juntos la clase de Historia.

—¿Te has enterado del vídeo?

—Да.

—Lo del viernes fue planeado, ¿No?

—Supongo.

—Tú... ¿Sabías de esto?

Silencio. El ruso dejó de mirar las nubes y se concentró en ese pelo rubio, siempre tan brillante.

—¿Piensas quedarte callado? —preguntó, sacando de su bolsillo una caja de cigarros. Dejó en sus labios uno de ellos, y mientras que su mano izquierda buscaba el encendedor, la otra le ofrecía algo de nicotina a Iván; este tomó uno y lo dejó en sus labios.

Más silencio. Humo salía de la garganta seca del americano, era obvio que la estaba pasando horrible, se le notaba hasta en la cara, su bella cara. El mundo es sumamente cruel. Iván mantuvo presionado el cigarrillo contra sus labios, nunca lo prendió. Tras más estúpido silencio, las cenizas terminaron de caer.

—Jódete, hijo de perra, me largo.

—No tenía ni idea.

—No me mientas.

—No lo hago.

—Siempre lo haces.

Había algo más allí, algo oculto —¿Por qué crees eso?

—¿Por qué NO hacerlo? Soy el único que salió perdiendo.

—Pero yo no sabía de eso.

—Eso no es algo que me puedas probar.

—No tengo nada que ver.

—¿Entonces por qué carajos hiciste lo que hiciste?

Hace años, en una cárcel, en algún lugar, el padre de Iván decidió colgarse. Había terminado allí tras ser encontrado culpable de acosar y abusar sexualmente a 9 menores, 9 niños que no merecían aquello. Entre estos niños, se hallaban un par de bellos e ingenuos ojos azules. Aunque el hombre no mostraba remordimiento alguno mientras que, al final del juicio, aceptaba cada uno de sus crímenes; estando ya tras las rejas fui incapaz de soportar toda la culpa que invadía su ser. Incluso llegó a romperse la cabeza de tanto pensar. Literalmente. Bueno, casi. Le rompieron la cabeza, en realidad.

Alfred aún sostiene entre sus manos el bate con el que acabó la estabilidad mental de ese maldito hombre. No se arrepiente de nada, tan sólo de existir. El chico al lado suyo, gracias a Dios, no se parece nada a su padre. Y aún así lo detesta, lo detesta con el alma porque es incapaz de dejar de pensar en él. Y al pensar en él, recuerda su infancia y llora. Detesta llorar, es de débiles. Quiere de una vez dejar de serlo.

—Hormonas, creo. Eres jodidamente atractivo. Tu trasero es una bendición.

—Cierra el hocico.

—Es la verdad.

—Cierra el hocico.

Silencio de nuevo. Iván volvió a mirar el cielo. Oh, ya no habían nubes.

—Quiero algo contigo.

—Ajá.

—Hablo en serio y lo sabes.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Creo que la que nos encerró fue esa tipa húngara, se le nota en la cara que trama algo. Su actitud es sospechosa. Voy a mandarla a investigar. En cuánto al dichoso vídeo, ¿Es que acaso no sabes golpear? Tienes un puto bate allí, ante cualquier palabra de esos imberbes sólo destrózales la mandíbula, como tu ya lo sabes hacer.

Y hace mucho, mucho tiempo, esos dos de niños eran mejores amigos. Salían siempre juntos, se ayudaban en las tareas y exámenes de matemáticas, incluso iban y venían de la luna cada noche, riendo. Prácticamente inseparables. El pequeño Alfred tenía berrinches muy feos cada que Iván se iba. Eso quizás explica su actual actitud: Su Iván nunca volvió. El departamento barato dónde el chico solía vivir quedó abandonado, y un día en el que quiso saber de una vez por todas el paradero de su mejor amigo; colándose por una de las ventanas, es que ese maldito hombre abusó de su inocencia. Años más tarde, los Braginsky volvieron. Y al reencontrarse, se dio cuenta que ese Iván no era su Iván. Y que él tampoco ya era el mismo. Chocaron, se insultaron y declararon enemigos públicos. Aunque quizás actuaban ante el público. Eso explicaría tantas cosas.

Mientras que Iván esperaba que el cielo se volviera llenar de nubes, Alfred creaba otras de humo. La campana sonó y ambos se levantaron para irse. El profesor de Educación Física los castigó por la tardanza, les sonrió por no causar lío. Al final de la clase, se quedaron recogiendo los balones de básquet y los chalecos de colores. Se demoraron a propósito, era recreo y lunes después de todo: los Vargas hoy traían sus productos a mitad de precio. MITAD DE PRECIO. Antes de lo humanamente esperado, las duchas varoniles se encontraron desoladas.

—El que no haya nadie aquí me trae recuerdos de Vietnam.

—¿Vietnam?

—No tienes sentido del humor. Osea, cosas que no quiero recordar.

—Ahh. —lo pensó un instante —¿No quieres recordar lo del viernes? —preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente.

—Saca tus manos de mis caderas o te partiré el labio.

—¿Desde cuándo eres fan de Victorius?

Sabrá Dios por qué, pero tras partirse el labio mutuamente, comenzaron a besarse. La lengua de Alfred junto a su sangre, lo volvía loco, mucho. Iván pronto comenzó el manoseo.

—Hace calor, ¿Te quieres quitar la ropa?

—Mejor dúchate, pervertido.

Contra las cerámicas de esos baños, siguieron besándose. La piel del ruso eran tan tersa y cálida al tacto, simplemente adictiva. Y aunque sentir sus manos hacer variedad de cosas con sus nalgas no era muy de su agrado, sentir sus besos húmedos contra la sensible piel de su cuello SÍ que lo era. Incluso gimoteó un poco. Sólo un poco. Casi nada.

—¿Por qué carajos tu pene está parado?

—¿El tuyo no? Que descortés.

—¿Disculpa?

—Al menos que salga a saludar, ¿No?

Se siguieron besando, hasta que la campana sonó. Decidieron dejar de hacer aquello, eso no iba a pasar nunca más, lo prometieron. Tras vestirse, se quedaron mirando.

—¿Tu pene sigue en pie?

—Está esperando que le respondas el saludo.

Finalmente decidieron escapar de clases, teniendo la casa del americano como destino. Las promesas y las reglas están hechas para romperse.

—Mi pito no es descortés.

—¿En serio…? ¡Oh…! Ya veo.


End file.
